Encounters
by iratepirate
Summary: Oneshot. A midnight encounter between a human and a Decepticon; sometimes passion can be found in the most unexpected of places. Rated M.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Author's Notes: I wrote this about a month ago for a dear friend, and in all honesty had no intentions of posting it. But the more I thought about it, the more I realised that I kinda liked this fic, as twisted as it may be, and so, here it is. I don't normally write romance stuff, so would love to recieve your feedback, good or bad._

* * *

**Encounters**

She stood alone in the darkness, her long, brown hair moving gently in the breeze, her dark eyes wide, ever watchful. Curling her bare toes around the dew-touched grass beneath she shivered slightly, her warm breath curling delicately on the air as she sighed silently.

A dress of fine black satin gathered about her soft skin in voluptuous folds, accenting the curves of her slender figure. Though slightly damp it danced elegantly in the breeze, reaching out like a shadow. She didn't know how long she had been waiting there in the sable night, many hours had passed and a beautiful stillness now reigned over the Earth.

Silence.

A fine mist veiled the crescent moon as it peered above the cathedral-like spires of the long forgotten estate before her, ruination brining a sense of eerie grace to the once proud architecture. Beyond stood a forest, ancient and uninviting, a realm of spirits and shadows, sinful foreboding.

She wrapped her arms about herself as a chill ran through her; water droplets pooling on her skin, shimmering like stars. Yet she remained unmoved, her eyes fixed on that very point, watching, waiting, a deep yearning rising within.

And then it appeared, beyond the blackened ruins, a red visor, melting the darkness with its steady glow; the object of her deepest desires.

She looked on in silence as he approached her, his imposing figure thrown into sharp contrast under the pale light of the moon. And as he stood before her he looked down upon her body with enigmatic quiescence.

"I didn't think you'd come," she said in dulcet tones, brushing the hair from her face with a delicate hand.

"_You know I always do,"_ he replied tacitly, his words soothing as they echoed about her mind.

Reaching down he wrapped his hand about her body, his steely touch gentle, yielding. He held her to his chest, so close that she could feel the warmth of his spark enveloping her, and together they moved like a phantom through the night.

Silence held a steady grip on the winter surroundings, yet in her mind she could hear music, hauntingly beautiful, beyond anything of earthly bounds. And as they continued their journey she pressed her body against him, finding comfort in his calm, almost ethereal presence.

He stopped in a secluded clearing, setting her down upon a rocky outcrop before sitting on the damp earth beside her, his face level with her body. He looked out over the small lake lying before them; it's glassy waters reflecting the dim light of the moon, valiant in its futile battle against the rolling mist.

He turned to her, the unremitting glow of his visor casting a crimson light over her, sending long shadows stretching into the dark.

"_Remove your clothes, let me see your flesh,"_ he spoke silently, the warmth of his visor the only visual sign of emotion.

Submissively she obeyed, unpinning her dress, the fabric falling away from her body in seductive ripples. Long moments past as she stood naked before him, the cool breeze caressing her skin like a lover.

And then she moved to him, her fingers passing softly over the cold steel of his faceplate. She drew ever closer, her breasts, her body, pressing against his metallic features, her lips so close her breath condensing on the lustrous surface.

She kissed him, over and over, tasting every inch.

He took her in his hands and lay back, placing her bare body over his chest compartment. Shivers of pleasure ran through her body, his touch far beyond the physical. Her hands traced the outline of the purple insignia adorning his chest as the compartment opened silently, exposing an opened spark chamber beneath.

Instinctively she moved toward it, sliding down into his cassette compartment, her naked flesh gliding softly over metal.

Warmth washed over her as she lay inside of him, his spark burning fiercely, shafts of light engulfing her body.

Watching the pristine glow of his spark, she ran her fingers over the internal casings around it. A strong wave of passion irradiated through her mind as she felt the Decepticon shudder slightly with pleasure, an indication that his stoic façade was slowly melting away.

Reaching further within, she lovingly caressed his intimate circuitry; her lips working laboriously around his spark itself.

She could feel his pleasure growing, waves of emotion washing over her unbridled. Her fingertips hovered above his spark, grasping at its warm glow, and a sound rang out in her mind; a chord composed of perfect harmony, blossoming and expanding with every passing moment. She could feel it too; subtle vibrations emanating from him, resonating in harmony with her body, making her very essence join in chorus.

Passion and pleasure mixed without prejudice, mimicking a feeling so close to pain…

As the darkness receded into the pale shades of dawn she sat alone by the lakeside, contemplating her reflection. Earth was waking, and she knew this sunrise would herald more than just a new day.

She _knew_ him now…knew him like no other…

…and as the sun peaked over the horizon, she knew things would never be the same.

* * *

_And there you go. Hope you liked it, please let me know your thoughts :)_


End file.
